Blame Me -- Regulus Black
by SiriusPxtter
Summary: Lysara Lestrange was the younger sister of Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, although she never had a James Potter to run away to, she was stuck with the family she was given. She had no choice but to do what she needed to, to survive. She was playing a dangerous game, she had to play it well.
1. chapter 1

**Prologue**

Lysara was wide awake in the Lestrange mansion, with everything that had happened she had never known darkness like this before. The rumours were true, dark times were ahead and she was on the wrong side of it all. She didn't want to be, she wanted to be with her friends. She couldn't otherwise she'd put them in danger.

Lysara laid eyes open on her bed as she watched the rain drip down the window knowing that this day would be the last time she'd be Lysara Lestrange but Lysara Black. She didn't know if that name was any better then Lestrange.

She felt numb, she knew Regulus was kind, or he could be when he wanted to. She knew he wasn't Sirius, no Sirius was brave, he escaped. Lysara didn't have James Potter to run away to. She had to do what she needed to. To survive, because if she didn't marry Regulus she'd be dead by dawn.

The Black family were powerful, she knew that. She saw Sirius in school, she knew what he could do. If only she was placed in Gryffindor like he was, if only she was placed in any other house then Slytherin, she wouldn't be where she was now. A day away from marrying Regulus Black. God knows what the wedding would be like, or after the wedding for that matter.

There was a quiet knock on the door, Lysara quickly sat up, her voice shaking she spoke,

"Come in." There was a second of doubt in the air as the person behind the door paused. He didn't know if he was crossing any lines.

"Regulus?" Lysara called out, "is everything alright?"

Regulus knew Lysara was too kind to be in the position she was in now. He didn't want this for her, or him. They weren't marrying out of love but for survival. Regulus wished he could go to his brother for help but if he was caught, he wouldn't want the consequence to be Lysara.

The air was thick with hesitation before he spoke.

"Would it be alright if we could talk for a moment?" Regulus asked. They were only eighteen, he thought.

"Of course." Lysara spoke as he entered the room. He could tell she wasn't happy, but maybe they'd learn to be.

Regulus stood before her, and he grabbed her hand.

"I know we aren't marrying out of love." He paused, "But I promise you that from this day onwards, I will only treat you with respect as my wife. I wish nothing more than you to be happy, if I can do that for you, I'll do my best. I wanted to let you know you weren't marrying a monster. I don't want you to be afraid of me." He spoke softly

"There's so much good in you Regulus

Arcturus Black." Lysara kissed his hand gently. "I will respect you as my husband, we will play our parts and we will do it well. I can't say that I love you right now, but only time will tell." Regulus smiled softly.

"Only time will tell." He replied.


	2. CHAPTER ONE

{Year One: Hogwarts}

Lysara was excited to go, she had heard all the stories and all the fuss about Hogwarts and what it would bring, but now it was actually her turn.

She knew which house she'd be in of course, Slytherin. Her whole family were, she wouldn't know what to do with herself if she was placed in any other house.

Slytherin was known for being the 'bad,' house which simply wasn't true, everyone knows its Hufflepuff that you don't want to get into, Lysara knew that. Slytherin house values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness and was founded by Salazar Slytherin, one of the greatest wizards to have ever walked, at least that's what her mother told her and she trusted her mother.

The Lestranges are a very old and wealthy family with a vaultat Gringotts Wizarding Bankfull of treasure.

Like the House of Black many Lestranges practise the Dark Arts and believe in the notion of pure-blood supremacy, the disdain Muggles,Muggle-borns,blood traitors, and in some caseshalf-bloods. Lysara was taught to hate mudbloods, the lot of them, they weren't worthy of attending Hogwarts.

That's how Lysara was taught, throughout her childhood though a boy had caught her eye, a boy who's name was Sirius Black. She saw when the hat had placed him in Gryffindor. She knew right then and there that he was different, and all his friends. She knew her mother wouldn't be happy if she ever got sorted into Gryffindor. She wouldn't be either, she wanted to be loyal to her family, as much as she could for an eleven year old.

She had heard rumours, about what happens to family members if they didn't get Slytherin, but she couldn't so sure if any of them were true. Her mother never answered her when she asked questions, told her she had to wait until she was old enough.

Despite the Lestrange family being known for what they were, any mother would protect their child, by nature at least. As Lysara was the youngest Lestrange she had a lot of pressure on the family name.

Lysara was making her way to the train after saying goodbye to her mother, people watched, they always did. Wherever they were they weren't alone. Sometimes Lysara loved the attention, she loved the feeling of being higher then everyone else, she'd admit that, but her mother always told her she was too kind, and it was treated as a bad thing, at least in the Lestrange house.

The moment she stepped onto the train she knew she had a lot to live up to. Her brothers, very well known by all the professors and students. Rabastan knew his love for the 'Dark Arts' was dangerous, but he didn't care. That's tge differences between Lysara and her family. _She did care, too much._ Everytime she paid the price. It was what was best for her.

Her brother, Rodolphus told her to keep her head down and her head in the books. She'd need to know everything she could about their world and why it is the way it is. Why they were taught the way they were taught it and that's exactly what she did. She loved her brothers, she was undoubtedly loyal, they were her only friends.

Until she met Severus Snape.

Severus was a strange boy, he was alright for being a 'Half-Blood,' but his fascination with the mudblood Lily Evans drove Lysara mad. She couldn't understand how he could love someone who has that type of blood. He was a blood traitor and she knew it, but for his sake she wouldn't say anything, she knew his family history they were probably all the same.

Severus had told her there were nothing wrong with muggleborns and that Lysara should apologize to Lily, Lysara didn't see the need to as Lily never heard her say those things that were true. Severus didn't like this but Lysara didn't think she did anything wrong, if she did she'd say sorry.

Lysara wasn't being mean she was stating a fact and not to mention she was a Gryffindor. Sirius Black, of all people was sorted into Gryffindor and Lysara couldn't wrap her head around it all. Why was it okay for Severus Snape to go running around with a mudblood whenever he wished but it wasn't okay for Lysara to be kind to everyone?

After she met Severus Snape that's when she started to question her parents judgments. Were they all wrong or was everyone like them?

"Welcome, Welcome to your second Potions class. I've been keeping an eye out for those special few to join the Slug Club and it's very promising indeed." Professor Slughorn started,

"Now, can anybody tell me the effects of a Hiccoughing Potion? It's quite straight forward actually, and rather obvious." Severus Snape raised his hand as he sat next to the red haired Gryffindor,

"Yes, what is it boy?"

"The potion, referred to by name, stops excessive hiccoughing in a matter of seconds."

"It does indeed."

Now, Lysara enjoyed potions, she did, but her partner was useless.

"So should I get the ingredients?" Peter Pettigrew asked. He refused to make eye contact with the girl, afraid of what would happen if he did. In reality, nothing. In fact, it would be a lot less awkward.

Lysara nodded with a smile but Peter scurried off. Lysara watched to see where he was going, and of course he was gossiping with Sirius Black and their bunch of out dated devil spawns.

Lysara was growing inpatient with Peter's gossip club so instead, she got the ingredients herself. She wasn't going to wait for the boy, because she did last time and they only had 15 minutes to finish the potion.

Around Half and hour later, Peter had come back with the ingredients but he blinked twice as he noticed, _She had completed the potion without him._

"I wasn't going to wait around all day, Pettigrew. Honestly, you're slower than a snail."

"Blame me, why don't you." Peter whispered.

"Trust me, I am."

A/N: Hello, some might be confused, with the prologue, I used the prologue as the end events of the book, and the whole book is going to be how she ended up there. Now, Lysara is described as kind, but she's a Lestrange kind, meaning she's not completely psychotic, just enough.

Just bare with me, and thank you for the reviews on the last chapter!

~ **KJ**


End file.
